User blog:Dragonsblood23/Philosophers East (Teddy, YTK, Basalt) VS West (Dragon, Joe, and Loyg)
Lyrics [''Note: Joe/Socrates is in Purple, Dragon/Nietzsche is in Light Green, Loyg/Voltaire is in Royal Blue, and all rappers rapping at the same time is in regular text.] [Note: Teddy/Confucius is in Gold, Basalt/Lao Tzu is in green, YTK/Sun Tzu is in Light Blue, and all rappers rapping at the same time in in regular text.] 'West: I'm coming off Yorkshire to start some pandemonium, Don't bring limp raps to a pimp slap symposium! The mad gadfly, writing Wiki Notes was my invention. Rolling with the flying reptilian, and me, their Scottish henchmen. We've got Connections and the wit led by this Dark Magician! Dropping Bureaucrat Rule on these East infections! It's evident you've never been our type of Wiki Brethren! We're better suggestors, better speakers, better faggots, better men! '''East: This type of arrogance is sure to be expected, From users who speak of greatness with no clue of what respect is! You users are sloppy, prepare for a rap raid, for we shall win this battle like it's Beyblade. While we use precise stealth, The Hiders of the century Cause without us, you wouldn't get your ERB audios early! We filled the wiki with patience, and the presence for living! And you'll never hold a series to the battles we've written! 'West:' Oh, I’ll give you something that will make this battle a war, When my disses makes Jacob more forgettable than his clone shorts! You need to take your flow and fit it to this medley! They call me The Crypt Keeper, 'cause I'm so deadly! And I’m a Bureaucrat so kicking you out of chat? It’s your low blow! Got a sharp wit, like a spit that’ll makes you TeddyFail your flow! (Oh!) You failed StoneTrap Wiki! I'm beating your submissive ass into submission! Dishing out more disses than The Crap Battles I've been publishing! Now that we’ve covered the Springtrap and Granger, I can move onto Matt Smith. YTK, I’ll be picking apart your winnings to a myth! This user isn’t so tough on the mic, he'll probably leave like he did with the wiki. You’re pitiful lyrically. Lucky for history you didn’t author the Art of Rapping! 'Verse 2:' Bitch, I wrote Cuisine of Blood so you better get your screams for your lives! These white boys getting burned 'cause guess what? The Doctor Arrived! Angels spitting sick, but no, they're not Weeping, Jacob, kick the beat. Now Teddy, give them a beating! Let me be honest with you, Loygan, Your Intellegence is as much as Shulk Hogan. Your crap battles just so distracting, The Fanmade ERBS that just keep crapping! And you killed suggestions so I got a mystery: Are you trying to kill fanmade battles with your series? You tried to make Lets Dicuss an education, But you just got lazy; Give some dedication! And it all starts with you! You’re the asshole, Joe with raps lichen! Honestly, I think you owe both of your followers that be bitchin! 'West:' I wouldn’t exactly call myself a bitch of this user who will tardish . Don’t make fly come over and burn and freeze your TARDIS! 'Cause I’m D-R-A-G-O-N-S-B-L-O-O-D-2-3! And I’ll end any motherfucker like my name in a spelling bee! I'll Tardish? Please, says the guy who says Hugh Neutron is a god! Without me, your winnings are as possible as you becoming mod! Oh my god Joe! Can't we all just remain friends! Come, let’s blind these asain users to an end! I'll not learn how to diss from the user whose battles that aren't serious! You make a mockery in Fictional Battles but I bet you'll remain curious! I'm the only one here with actual Staff Power! Comment "No" again and I'll block you for another hour 'East:' I have turned them on themselves, their chaos is our opportunity! We must remember, I'm the one who shall kick their rap booty. Ugh, Jacob! I already got this battle handled, You're barely active anyways, so go back to your YouTube Channel! Oh, you don’t want to stand in HyperJacob96's way, I’ll make you move, bitch, bring out Coupe! Yo, where in the tradition of this wiki where could have bagged it, but instead I see you two bitchin around like major faggots? Man, Teddy, you always trying to get everybody ready. Why don’t let the real experts here rap while you play Five Nights at Freddy's? Okay, I see, you wanna make it like that? I’ll have you regenerate once I released my Springtrap So here’s the real OG, Doctor Poo and Mullet Asain will meet their end! This Teddy Bear will go violent like my name was Dr. Slend! Category:Blog posts